


长相和

by CangHan



Category: Chinese History RPF, 三国魏晋, 历史同人
Genre: M/M, 君臣 - Freeform, 酒后
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:14:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29761548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CangHan/pseuds/CangHan
Summary: 悲莫愁兮生別礼，乐莫乐兮新相知。衣不如新，人不如故。题出自《相和歌》，魏晋《但曲》分为艳-曲-乱三部。而今成文的鲜衣只是第一章的一部分，有时间把这个雄主妖妃的坑填了。
Relationships: Sima Zhao | Sima Zishang/Zhong Hui | Zhong Shiji, 昭会 - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	长相和

自二月平淮南以来，魏帝似乎更加浸淫文学。  
甘露三年八月，帝兴教化，推崇三老五更等古制，选备王祥、郑小同充任，朝野中慕古之风进行得如火如荼。  
秋末渐寒，天色也深得越来越早，但少年天子却依旧悉心向学，常常留下有文望的大臣在太极殿讲经论道，三更不歇。裴秀、王沈与司马望等虽与永安里有牵连，却在著学一事上不敢怠慢。一干人等由此簇拥在皇帝左右。  
这日天子又赐宴与经学大家。大将军听闻众嘉宾可能要夜宿宫中，不免冷笑，将手中刚刚接到的尺素扔进远处炭盆，写满小楷的纸顿时化作灰烬。圣明毕竟是年少，再聪明也差三分火候。高都公抬头看看窗外半昏的天光，一时有些疲倦，在嘱咐过下人不要打搅之后，便去里间的榻上小睡。谁知他这一睡足有半个时辰，待他清醒来，屋内已点亮了烛火。  
他迷迷糊糊隔着帘子朝服侍的婢子要水，只见外面一个紫色的身影朝他走来，撩起床幔的一角，便递来一盏瓷杯。这些年司马昭因位渐居重，警惕性见长，看着那递水的手修长形瘦，根本不像女子的，就忽然清醒过来，无声无息地拔出了枕下的匕首。他一面说着“我舌下苦涩，不堪饮清水，加些蜜来”，一面暴起，划开华帐就朝外人的腹部刺去。  
他撞倒那人，瓷杯在不远处发出一声炸响，而刀就抵在对方脐边，只一用力便要肠穿肚烂！  
“你怎么在这儿？”  
他一见来人，胸中杀意顿时消散，听着屋外的宿卫们因发觉屋中的异响而行动时，还高声让他们都退下。主人却不急着从那痛呼者的身上爬起来，只擒着他肩膀逼问道：“此刻诸学士不都该在宫中吗？”  
身下之人抱怨了半句，双手往男人胸上推搡。“明公天生武种，一招就快要了我的命……枉在下享筵才到一半，便托病溜出来。”  
听他不高兴时的胡言乱语，高都公大笑着从地上坐起来，一面唤他“士季”，一面慷慨地捞了一把对方肩膀，由此将偷梁换柱者的模样都亮在灯下：那是个三十岁来岁的年轻人，虽然此刻巾冠凌乱，紫衣也割破，却不掩他标致面容。静下来后，司马昭才注意到熟悉的熏香中掺了几分酒味，看来他出宫之前的确参与过宴饮，也难怪能大胆到搞这一套。  
“下一次，这刀可要捅进你肉里。”他笑着将匕首扔到一边，改托起对方歪歪斜斜的身子警告。“士季可别逼我心疼。”  
年轻人双手往后杵着，用清波泛泛的眼睛瞪他。男人觉得好气又好笑，放开手后席地坐到对面去，只问他匆匆辞别凤阙，可是有什么机密？  
机密没有，要紧事到有一件。被酒酿弄得醺然的钟会懒得起身，像猫一般前倾了肩背，改坐为跪，一张脸贴到高都公面前来。司马昭有些心动，若说这平常的钟氏幼子只占七分绝色，那酒后迷离时又太过勾人了。只见那双红樱轻启：  
明公这些日子，可曾想我？  
高都公不算风月客，却也一时便明白对方的意思。他抱着那人的枕骨处，将受他癖爱的中郎将圈进怀中，轻轻松松夺取了那双软热。当男人的舌头贪婪地舔着一颗颗东珠时，他仿佛觉得碰到了年轻人的毒牙……果真是妖物所化。这一认识叫年长者愈发兴奋起来，像在剥去兽皮一般，对那身昂贵又鲜亮的织物下了手。钟会对他的粗暴有些异议，嗓子里不断发出不悦的呜咽，却难逃被解甲的宿命，很快他便只能裹着贴身的薄绢。  
这时候大将军却又不急了，他放开这年轻的情人，像是在端详人间至宝，往后躺在地上，手指恰好碰到被他剥掉光滑的罗衣。  
“你出入宫禁，未免穿的太招摇了一点。”虽说是天子的宴会，但毕竟打着讲学的名号，某人如此肆意妄为，难怪会被他妻儿视如祸水。  
跨坐他腿间的人下巴挑起，露出些倨傲的哂笑来。“我可不比‘儒林丈人’风头无双，不仅叫陛下心甘情愿地自降一格，还让某人半夜跑出军帐去劝。”  
你。这下司马昭也不知道该怎么说他，此人竟然还记着在淮南吃的亏。  
“季彦静性寡欲，故不记私仇；你倒好，前有秘书郎之争，后有从弟之荐……”他嘴里虽然是一派斥责，却不由得抚摸起对方细腻的腰肢。大将军能这么怀疑，确实是因为清楚钟会私下的作风。早年张氏还在时，便头痛于儿子在雒阳的名声，然而数次都没有逼婚成功；如今士季倚他司马家的威风，更是贪得无厌。要不看他才华横溢，子房当世，司马昭也没法继续睁一只眼、闭一只眼。  
“喔。”那风流客敷衍地应了一个音，随之俯身趴在了男人的胸膛上。“大将军这是心疼起别人来了。也好，我自讨没趣，不如从此别过吧。”说着便从男人腿间站起来，懒洋洋地拖着自己的衣服就要换上。  
等等。司马昭捉住他的衣角，竟然将正在穿衣的青年人拉了个趔趄。他生气地回过头，颈项和肩膀扭出了一个漂亮的角度，饶是让自知钟会手段的男人再也无法忍耐。所以他用了在庙堂中独断乾纲的强硬语气挽留住这个精明的合作者。  
小狐狸似笑非笑地将那些衣物扔掷一边，赤裸着身子重新走到男人身边来。掌权者用眼神命令他停止这场无谓的游戏——所以，他蹲下来，一边尽情同他唇舌交缠，一边服侍着对方松开了腰带。然后他在对方全心全意的注视中再次岔腿站在男人身上，毫无保留地袒露肉体，任由对方摸索自己的小腿，同时慢慢地坐向那麈柄，如归剑入鞘，容纳赤铁一般火热又坚挺的欲望。  
随着拍击声起，司马昭不免发自内心地喟叹这天生尤物：他抱着那双雪丘，贪婪地向内里进犯，似乎要击破那狭长又湿热的谷道。可是那秘境狡猾得过分，自他攻入便如婴儿食乳般吮吸，仿佛急于榨取男人的精血……再看那悬在半空的面容，已是双颊发红，口齿大张，嘴里浪语连篇。  
“明公莫要怜惜我。”  
得他谏言，大将军自然心花怒放。他本就晓得此人虽出生儒门，却生性不羁。如今陷于酒酿，更是百无禁忌。便将他的腰搂的更紧些，使劲贯穿那肥美之处，不过十几次，对方嘴里的咿呀之声变得越发杂乱无章，仿佛已不知自己身在何处。他连顶了百来下，腰背实在有些疲倦，便换了个姿势，将那人推倒在地，两人肚贴着肚，待钟会把一双白腿勾在男人腰上后，才又抽动起来。  
身下之人贴到冰冷的地面后吵得更厉害了，他的玉杵夹在二人之间，格外难熬，不由得连连求饶。“明公，且慢一些。”  
然而司马昭并未理会年轻人的话语，只顾抱着那颗漂亮的头颅，将他痴迷情色的模样看了个够：士季虽已不比少年时纤细敏感，但如今这副肉身，全天下也找不出第二个来。可惜再此子多情，驰骋欢场久已，谁也无法独占这销魂处。他看着便生出了嫉妒，牙齿直往他圆润的肩头咬去，咬得钟氏幼子破口大骂，大将军却得了几分满足。  
“士季骂起人来也如珠玑。”他偏好这掾属的嗓子。昔日未掌权时，常请他颂吟谈笑；如今鸿图帷幄，佳人又解忧在侧，怎么不叫他得意？  
于是他又碾地狠一些，将钟会生唾的玉杵捏在手里，不断拿粗粝处刺激着上面的嫩肉。这下子，眼前被醴泉醉昏的头脑更加迷乱，血液不是凝聚在下身接连处，就是浮在玉腮处。年轻人如被射伤的鹄鸟，不断在他身下挣扎着，却又享受这场欢爱，一双腿不由得夹紧了在他身上攻城略地的大将军。  
待情到浓时，二人先后一泻千里，高都公气喘吁吁地从钟氏幼子的身上爬起来，便躺在了他身边。只是快感还未消退，心头的火焰亦未熄灭，今日难免还有一战；他的年纪已不轻了，为了满足这不知疲倦的情人，得养精蓄锐。  
“下一次你别又偷偷地溜进来，”他的手仍在那双腿上恋恋不舍，警告便有了其他含义，“这次士季酒后失行，我便不罚了。”  
然而那年轻人只是笑了笑，只手撑起自己汗湿的头，以挑衅的眼神巡视起二人的战场来。“明公还是罚我的好。”说着他便亲吻起男人花白的鬓发和锐利的眉眼。司马昭被他弄得痒极了，伸手去挡那张放肆的嘴，却被他一口吞了进去。  
他忽然觉得士季说得很对。便将其抱起来带进了华帐里。

半个时辰后，他二人终于云停雨歇，司马昭令下人将洗漱之物取来，那些个婢子仆人初见屋内狼藉也有些惊讶，但府上之人素有见识，也就都循规蹈矩地执行起了命令。  
钟会正懒洋洋地卧在他胸膛上，他今日先入宫吃席到醉，后来潜入府邸偷欢，而今也没多少神采。见中郎将折腾不起来了，大将军便将早想对他说道的都在此刻试探：“你如今虽为我府上记室，却要常常出入凤阙，我想这中郎将之位实在太小，不如替你请迁？”  
未曾想某人固然疲惫，也不是省心的主，他听罢司马昭的话后竟冷吊起眼皮：“明公怎么又想起陈年旧事来？春天在下已辞去封赏和进位，此刻又提起作什么？”他疑的是有人在背后进言、想让他不能亲近永安里，只在脑中把裴秀贾充荀勖等人都搜罗一遍  
大将军有些无奈。  
“如今从兄子初要出任征西，宫中暂无机灵爽利的贴心人，我对天子放不下心。”  
这勉强成了钟会能过眼的借口，只看他冷笑一声，眼中寒芒流转：“明公有什么可担心的？而今贵府势盛，天子势弱，但凡宫中有一丝异动，那些阿谀之徒还不赶紧前来告知？”  
见这年轻人如何也不退步，司马昭便也作罢了。

第二日中郎将在大将军还熟睡时便先告辞了，却不是忙着赶进宫里去，而是寻到府里一位相熟的稗官，此人虽是无才庸人，然而却晓得每日府里的出入。钟会先赏了他银财，只问他自三日前他离开永安里，有那些人拜见过大将军。  
那小吏想了想，只说出入者除了夫人公子以外，这府中只有一个外人来过。  
便是羊给事中。


End file.
